civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alpha Centauri strategy guide by Dream Focus
Strategy Guide Hi I realise some of this can be down to opinion, but could you explain why you have changed my hints? *"Only armour is used for defence, so give garrison with fission reactors, hand weapons to lower costs." -> "Armor is rather costly and not that useful. You can save money by just making more units instead. Armor is useless against native lifeforms, and the aliens who use PSI attack" This is two different hints. You cannot just make more defenders because of support costs. Armour + perimeter defence + sensor is better than weapon. Plasma steel becomes about 7, compared to impact cannon - missile it faces. *"On the other hand, keep a few garrison or defensive rovers with good weapons to intercept artillary and weak units." What is wrong with this hint? A defensive player may forgo rovers thinking they are just for attack. But they are just as useful for defence. Otherwise the enemy will just destroy your terraforming. *"An infantry artillery unit with good armour doubles as a garrison and lets you weaken the invaders! It is a bit expensive though. This will also protect your base against enemy artillery and navel bombardment." Ok the armoured artillery is just my personal thing. But what is wrong with artillery to defend against naval bombardment? Plus they get 50% bonus vs ships. *"Copters are always more useful." No they are not. They cannot capture bases. 09:55, April 29, 2013 **You won't need to worry about support cost since once you have that many units to worry about it, you'd be attacking your enemy, or just expanding to more bases constantly. Look at how many turns it takes to build something with armor. Several unarmored vehicles for the price of one armored one, are much better in battle. **You don't need to waste time building a lot of defensive units to just hang around your base. Unless you expect attack at that base, no need for more than one usually anyway. If you aren't wasting time with armor, you can rapidly make new units as necessary. **Artillery does little damage ever to your base. And it doesn't have that much of a range, so a rover can go out and destroy it anyway. I don't see a reason to waste the expense of having them around just in case an enemy wants to attack me from the sea, at a base where I don't have sea or air units to fight back with. **True this one. Copters are always more useful in battle, but like jets they can not capture bases. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:24, November 17, 2013 (UTC) inaccurate Hi, the enviormental section is inaccuate. Yes haveing the fungus grow (pop) can lower your ecological damage , but not by half. What it does is increase the 'clean' mineral limit so you can use more min without casueing damage. I had 106 min going to one base from crawling boreholes and the eco didn't go down noticably, upon pop. In all the forums I've read the 'clean' mineral limit goes up after the first pop per enviormental building built. ''But only goes up after the pop, and only goes up upon building a enviormental building. The enviormental buildings by themsleves have a fuction of lowering economic damage, the fuciton of increaseing mineral limit upon being built doesn't apply untill the first pop. ^ That is a summary of what I read in forums about the subject, haven't verivied it myself. THe clean mieral limit refers to how many minerals you can utilize without haveing ecological damage, when both tree farm and hybrid farm have been built to lower terrorforming damage to 0. The ecological buildings are: tree farm, hybrid farm, centari perserve and temple of planet. (there might be another one).. 18:46, November 7, 2013 (UTC) sorry I'm new at this, Ireviesed it a lot, but it's ok now 18:52, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :Mines and borehole mines are the only thing that seem to cause the ecological damage number to go up or down depending on whether you are working them or not. Have you noticed working any solar or farms causing any problems at all ever? Or anything else? [[User:Dream Focus | '''Dream Focus']] 23:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC)